Adventures of Beatrice Bailey
First Book: The Everyday Witch Airdate: July 01, 2002 Beatrice Bailey is tall, skinny, and about to turn twelve years old. On that birthday she will get her official classification as a witch. But will she be named an ordinary Everyday Witch or a specially empowered Classical Witch? When the big day arrives, the Witches' Executive Committee can't decide how to classify her. At last, they agree that her Maximum Magic Level must be tested, and to pass the test she must break a spell that has been cast by the evil sorcerer, Dally Rumpe. Thus begins Beatrice's series of adventures. Breaking the spell takes Beatrice and her three best friends to several dangerous realms within the witches' sphere. In this tale, their main challenge is to get past an enchanted hedge of thorns and a fire-breathing dragon to undo the spell that has cast the land in snow and ice. Author Sandra Forrester promises further bewitching adventures in books to come. In each adventure, Beatrice makes new friends who help her when she goes on to face dangerous new encounters. Here's a combination of fantasy, whimsy, and high adventure guaranteed to keep young readers turning the pages. Second Book: The Witches Of Friar's Lantern Airdate: February 01, 2003 Both newcomers to Beatrice Bailey's exploits and girls and boys who loved her previous escapade, "The Everyday Witch," will delight in Sandra Forrester's brand new adventure novel. Beatrice is a twelve-year-old witch whose talent for magic-making sometimes falters. In this story, the Witches' Executive Committee is continuing its test to see if Beatrice can become a "Classical Witch," capable of working important magic. She and her friends must now spend time in the village of Friar's Lantern, a town surrounded by eerie swamps and located uncomfortably close to a menacing neighboring village called Werewolf Close. On a nighttime excursion they encounter strange blue lights in the marshes. Further bizarre adventures introduce Beatrice and friends to a maddened old man witch named Yorick . . . a weird group of magical cats . . . spooky ghosts who haunt the swamps . . . and the toad-like water leaper, whose generous spirit belies his ugly appearance. Here is exciting escape entertainment--a delightful mixture of humor, magic, and spooky adventure. Third Book: The Witches of Sea-Dragon Bay Airdate: October 01, 2003 This third in a series of magic and adventure novels, stars young Beatrice Bailey, apprentice witch, on another of her exciting adventures." The Witches of Sea-Dragon Bay" takes Beatrice and her friends Cyrus, Ollie, and Teddy to a very unusual beach resort, where the waters are filled with sea serpents and monsters. As in the previous Beatrice Bailey novels, Beatrice is continuing on her mission to break the spell of Dally Rumpe, the evil sorcerer whose dark powers extend over many different realms. Beatrice and her friends travel in a hot air balloon to the eastern part of the Witches' Sphere, where Sea-Dragon Bay is located. Their balloon mysteriously deflates, and they need to be rescued by the Ghost Guard. Several other ordeals follow, all of them having mysterious causes. They include Ollie being trapped in a cellar flooded by rising tide, and Beatrice being stalked by an army of ferocious rats. Young readers will keep turning pages of this fast-moving tale, as Beatrice meets and overcomes a variety of mysterious and sometimes humorous challenges. Fourth Book: The Witches of Winged-Horse Mountain Airdate: April 01, 2004 Apprentice witch Beatrice Bailey and her friends are off on a brand-new adventure as they continue their effort to thwart the evil Dally Rumpe and reverse his magic spell. Traveling to the western part of the Witches' Sphere, Beatrice and her pals stay at a guest ranch at the foot of Winged-Horse Mountain. They visit a phantom rodeo with ghost cowboys and horses, then go to the ruby mines of Blood Mountain. While trying to break the spell, they explore the cave where Dally Rumpe once lived, and there they discover his book of evil spells. In this new adventure, Beatrice faces a difficult and frightening decision. She learns that good and evil aren't always as clearly defined as she'd once imagined. If she chooses an evil path, she can defeat Dally Rumpe; otherwise, she seems destined to fail. Fifth Book: The Witches of Bailiwick Airdate: February 01, 2005 The fifth and newest Beatrice Bailey adventure begins as the two teenage apprentice witches Beatrice and Teddy are on their way to the shopping mall. But before reaching their destination, they have a frightening encounter with a strange young man who identifies himself as Ganef, a pickpocket. It soon turns out that Ganef means no harm to the young witches. He has traveled from a town near the castle of Bailiwick, and now hopes to bring Beatrice and her friends back with him to assist in the long-running struggle against the evil sorcerer, Dally Rumpe. Before long, our heroes find themselves in strange and scary places, such as the Shaking Bridge and Thieves' Lair. Young readers who enjoyed the earlier Beatrice Bailey novels will take pleasure in this mysterious and exciting new adventure. And readers meeting Beatrice for the first time in " The Witches of Bailiwick" will want to read the rest of the Beatrice Bailey series. Here's an absorbing combination of mystery, magic, witchcraft, and adventure that will keep readers turning the pages. Sixth Book: The Witches of Widdershins Academy Airdate: March 01, 2007 It's a cold December day when teenage apprentice witch Beatrice Bailey and her friends Ollie, Teddy, and Cyrus prepare to take the difficult qualifying exam for witches. They need to pass it in order to be accepted by any of the witch academies. On her way to the exam, Beatrice encounters a strange fox that leaves no footprints in the snow, and then suddenly disappears before her eyes. Is this an omen of strange things to come? Several weeks later, Beatrice and her friends learn--to their surprise and dismay--that they've been accepted at Widdershins Academy. They had applied to several schools for witches, but Widdershins wasn't on their list. How on earth did they get accepted there? Something mysterious is going on--and the mystery grows deeper on the day they arrive at Widdershins Academy. Kids who shared Beatrice's adventures in earlier novels are in for a special treat when they open this brand-new adventure in the popular series. And kids who are new to Beatrice's magic adventures will want to read all the others as soon as they've finished " The Witches of Widdershins Academy. Category:Book / Comic / Manga Category:2000-2009 Category:Others (without Show)